


The angle in the vertex

by Treegona



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bottom Energy Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Bottom Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Each step of this disaster took no more than an hour, Identity Porn, M/M, Notfic, fiception, or at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treegona/pseuds/Treegona
Summary: Grimmjow, alias Panthera, bullies his rival's boyfriend into giving him medical treatment, making a friend in the process. Friendships with notorious villains don't tend to be free of consequence though, and not even being the antihero he's supposedly dating can save Ichigo from all of Panthera's enemies' bullshit.This will make no sense if you haven't read the work it was inspired by.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Kurosaki Ichigo/Zangetsu (it's a misunderstanding)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	The angle in the vertex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [superhero love triangle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202550) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



> *Throws up hands* I don't even know anymore. Saw a concept that didn't have a longer term plot. That triggered my plotting brain and then this happened. I don't have the time or bandwidth to turn this into an actual fic, but now at least some part of it Exists. To paraphrase charcoalcat's metaphor: Here's a bowl of uncooked cookiedough. They're not baked, but the dough's still sweet and tasty. 
> 
> A not-irrelevant part of this is based off my dyslexia: Grimmjow thinks Ichigo n Zangetsu are dating because I misread a line as _"...Anyone else that can track by smell thinks to check it out can tell you've fucked."_

Grimm's wound heals over the course of a few weeks. During this time he grows attached to Ichigo. Ichi and Zangetsu don’t seem to spend a lot of time together, but they do keep smelling like each other, so Grimm assumes they _must_ still be fuckin. The thought of them fucking becomes more inappropriate and more familiar as time goes, because Grimm is starting to like the both of them a lot, not just as a badass-and-his-fearless-SO, but as people. Grimm also makes some assumptions about who tops/would top. He is, of course, hilariously wrong.

When Grimm’s cleared, he leaves. But he comes back every so often for check-ups, or to have Ichi take a look at his wounds or just to pester them. (Grimm allows himself get hurt once and gets chewed the FUCK out by both Ichigo and Zangetsu. He doesn’t do it again.)

People notice. Ichigo’s been pretty careful to make sure Zangetsu isn’t traced back to him, but he’s not perfect and with the Panthera’s added traffic, someone realizes that Ichigo’s important to one or both of them. I don’t want to say Aizen’s the BBEG, but it’s def a science villain, like Szaelapollo or Mayuri. Ichigo gets kidnapped as bait for Panthera (and, hilariously, for Zangetsu).

The Deathtrap-du-jour is a machine that can tear a super’s power right out of them and give it a body. This _is_ reversible, but that requires that the power is willing. And also not dead. Oh, and powerless people just straight up die.

Now, Ichi is _really_ un-stoked to lose his secret identity if Shiro gets torn from his body, positive that Shiro will murder someone if freed and uncertain if he’ll deign to come back into Ichigo. BBEG thinks Ichigo’s warnings are just him begging for his life and ignores him.

Grimmjow tries to rescue his cute nurse. He doesn’t want Ichigo to die, is _sure_ Zangetsu will be Upset if he does (and also it would hurt Yuzu and Karin, who Grimmjow’s secretly come to like). But Grimm gets delayed by mooks and the machine is turned on.

At first everything seems normal, but soon alarms start going off. The machine wasn’t built to deal with as much bullshit as Ichigo is in literally every universe. The machine shakes, rattles the room with it and then the power cuts off.

Having your alien parasite and magic birthright ripped out of your soul is no cakewalk (see also: the Steven Universe finale). Ichigo’s lying on the floor, coughing up a lung. The old man stands back somewhere. Ichigo’s not _actually_ in danger right now and he’s Quincy enough to not care, as long as His People are safe. But Shiro. Shiro’s having a field day.

Without Ichigo to hold him in check, Shiro just tears into these poor SOBs. Grimm watches, stunned, as someone who is unmistakably Zangetsu gleefully kills the evil mooks. But it’s not quite Zangetsu. The scent is slightly off, there’s too many elements that Zangetsu shares with Ichigo missing. That, combined with the old man who _is_ here but _feels_ like he’s on the goddamn moon and Ichigo's coughing being a sure sign that he’s somehow not dead, adds up to Grimm's two crushes being the _same goddamn person._

When Ichigo can finally catch his breath, he’s just in time to see Shiro go to town on the BBEG. There’s enough obviously dead bodies strewn about that Ichigo has a pretty good idea what Shiro’s got planned for him. And Ichigo is having None of that. He is not going to let Shiro put more blood on his hands.

We watch from Grimmjow’s perspective as Ichigo hauls not!Zangetsu off the bad guy. The familiar stranger doesn’t like that and they come to blows. Not!Zangetsu is obviously not going all out –with those claws it would be really easy to rip open Ichi’s squishy underbelly- but he’s not pulling the punches he does throw. They both fight dirty, or as dirty as is non-lethally possible. Grimm’s fought Zangetsu before, knows his abilities personified should be significantly stronger than Ichigo. And yet. The fight ends with not!Zangetsu pinned on his front, arm locked on his back.

Grimm has another realisation: Ichigo is fully capable of putting Grimm in any position he likes. He has been for as long as they’ve known each other. He just chooses not to. And that slams down on all Grimm’s buttons like a boot. As Ichigo’s aspects try to figure out how to merge again, Grimm’s just sitting there, wondering if he’s scared or turned on. (Yes.)

By the time there’s only one of Ichigo again, the BBEG has tragically passed away. Ichigo is upset, but he did everything he could and he’s witnessed enough civilians and patients die that he won’t lose more than two nights’ sleep over a madman like this dying. Ichigo’s kind of waiting for Panthera to challenge him-as-Zangetsu to a fight. That’s not what happens.

“So _that’s_ why you never responded when I suggested having a threesome with Zangetsu!” Grimm says. He was genuinely wondering. Ichigo _sputters_. He’d apparently never noticed that Grimm is into every version of Ichigo he’d met. That doesn’t take long to correct, Grimm will shamelessly admit it when asked. Grimm is Very Much into the various Ichigos he’s met. _Walk softly, carry a big stick but Take No Shit_ is a pretty good description of Grimmjow’s type and Zangetsu, Ichigo and that black haired aspect all fit that description in various ways – protective and confrontational, exasperated and caring, aloof and powerful enough to drown in, respectively.

I’m not quite sure how Ichigo will respond. We don’t see him on the receiving end of a serious suit in the manga. He’ll probably end up saying something like “At least buy me dinner first!” To which Panthera just gestures broadly at the carnage, like it’s a buffet he’s delivered. Shiro might be a part of Ichigo again, but he’s still got some issues against cannibalism, so that’s a no-go.

Yuzu helps Ichigo and Grimm dispose of the bodies wherever it is that Grimmjow would have ended up if he hadn’t survived that first night. Yuzu invites Grimm to have dinner with them, bc it’s just as much work to cook for an extra person and she does actually like his brand of vitriol. Grimm hears no objections from Ichigo and realizes that Ichi _never actually turned him down._ Suddenly his hopeless crush on a seemingly monogamous couple is a much less hopeless crush on a much more single badass. Who can and will floor supers, even when powerless. Who might even be convinced to do so on request.

And Grimmjow? Grimmjow is ok with this turn of events. Very okay indeed.


End file.
